Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to network function virtualization and, more particularly, to systems and methods for performing vertex-centric service function chaining in multi-domain networks.
Description of the Related Art
Emerging network applications, such as cloud and big data, may involve joint consideration of IT resources residing within multiple domains within one or more data centers (DCs). Network function virtualization (NFV) can be used to virtualize network functions and migrate them from devices that are built for a single, specific purpose to multi-purpose virtual machines, which may reduce service deployment costs and improve service flexibility. As more service functions move to virtual machines in geographically distributed data centers and as more individually-managed Networks-on-Demand are enabled by software defined networking (SDN) technology, end-to-end network services may implement various mechanisms to coordinate resources across multi-domain networks. For example, a network service may traverse one or more consumer broadband networks, mobile backhaul networks, mobile packet core networks, and/or virtual private networks.
Traditional distributed routing protocols typically compute network paths without considering the availability of service functions and virtual machines at the individual network nodes. A hybrid architecture (e.g., one with geographically distributed orchestrators that replicate a global view of service functions, virtual machines, and networks) can lead to additional challenges, such as managing the global network state, maintaining the confidentiality of various network domains, and managing high computation complexity on a large-scale global view. An approach using path-computation element (PCE)-based multi-domain heuristics to for map virtual optical network requests would typically require a parent PCE to compute all possible inter-domain paths. Furthermore, mapping a single virtual link would typically require signaling along all possible inter-domain paths, which can result in significant signaling overhead for a very large number of paths in a large-scale network. Previously proposed virtual network mapping algorithms for multi-domain networks can be suitable for mapping service function chain (SFC) requests, but they typically require a centralized orchestrator to maintain a hierarchical topology for all domains in a multi-domain network.